peelfandomcom-20200213-history
12 March 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-03-12 ; Comments *Incomplete. Around two hours 15 minutes of a two and a half hour show are available. Recording begins with the end of the preceding show by Andy Kershaw. Tracklistings for the last 15 minutes of the show also included and marked §, details taken from Lorcan's Playlist Archive. *About 40 minutes into part 1 JP says that one of his remaining ambitions is to get all of The Fall sessions out as a box set. This did not happen during his lifetime, although it has done since. *According to the announcement by Peel, the line-up for Ultramarine's second session included the legendary Jimmy Hastings guesting on sax and flute, who had appeared on many Canterbury scene bands' albums *American-born British TV chef Loyd Grossman is heard singing the line "I don't want to be a rusty suit of armour", on a track by Ultimate Spinach, one of the Boston bands promoted by US record companies in 1968 as rivals to the San Francisco groups of the time. Before emigrating to the UK and making his name on TV, Grossman had also been an Anglophile rock critic for the magazine Fusion, although this phase of his career doesn't appear in his Wikipedia profile. *Two other oddities: "Santa Claus Goes Modern", and the second track Peel plays from Harvey Sid Fisher's "Astrology Songs" LP *JP complains about Ken Garner’s ‘wretched’ book and people using it to catch him out. He had claimed (incorrectly) the previous week that Uzeda would be the first Italian band to record a session for the programme and a number of people had written in to correct him. (Isector) Sessions *Ultramarine #2 First broadcast. Recorded 01 February 1994. No known commercial release. *Submarine #2 First broadcast. Recorded 01 March 1994. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Tabu Ley Rochereau: Ibeba (LP - Tabu Ley) Shanachie (4.30pm Radio 1 news) * Spoiled Brats: No I Don't (7-inch single) Rip Off Records * Breed: Wonderful Blade (CD single) Clawfist Records * Revolutionaries: Toothache (12-inch single) Channel One Records * Ultramarine: No Time (Peel Session) JP: Some strange football scores coming in: Newcastle 7 Swindon 1, none of them scored by Cole though. * Ultimate Spinach: Gilded Lamp Of The Cosmos (LP - Behold And See) MGM Records * Ultimate Spinach: Visions Of Your Reality (LP - Behold And See) MGM Records only * Picasso Trigger: We're Going Down (LP - Fire In The Hole! ) Alias Records * 9 Lazy 9: Turn Me Loose (double LP - Paradise Blown) Ninja Tune Records * Submarine: The Hate California Song (Peel Session) * Rod Rogers, Teri Summers & the Librettos: Santa Claus Goes Modern (LP - Beat of the Traps: MSR Madness Vol 1) Carnage Press * Palace Brothers: Come In (7-inch single) Drag City Records * Victoria Eleison avec Falle Falle Japanes: Marceline Ngufulu (LP - Marceline-Ngufulu) * Refrigerator: Tourists (LP - Long 33 1/3 Play) 18 Wheeler Records * Ultramarine: The Badger (Peel Session) * Bite: Dandelion (7-inch single) Derivative Records (5.30pm Radio 1 news) * Disaffect: Home of the Brave (7-inch EP - Home of the Slave) Anonymous Records * Moody Boyz: Shango (Pray to the Thunder God) (Black Dog remix) (12 inch single) Guerilla Records * Harvey Sid Fisher: Taurus (LP - Astrology Songs) Amarillo Records * Submarine: Empty (Peel Session) * Lightning Slim: The Hoodoo Blues (CD - Rooster Blues / Bell Ringer) Excello Records * Ultramarine: Hooter (Peel Session) (tape (b) ends 6:07pm) *Ben Waters: 88 Special (Cassette - Take It Home) Bluesmaster *Pure Morning: Fun (7 inch single - I Don’t Want You Around) Kool Tone *Minimal Man: Treatment Feel (12 inch) Vinyl Solution *Roy Orbison: I'll Say It's My Fault (LP - Lonely And Blue) Monument *Submarine: Learning To Live With Ghosts (Peel Session) *Hole: Miss World (7 inch single) City Slang *9 Lazy 9: The Herb (double LP - Paradise Blown) Ninja Tune *Inspiral Carpets: Saturn 5 (CD - Devil Hopping) Mute (6:30pm Radio 1 news) *Tribute To Nothing: 24 Hours (7") Kinglake KLR 003 *Ultramarine: After (Peel Session) *Tiny Lights: I Think I Just Want To Go Away (7") Kokopop KOKO 12 (tape © ends) *Superchunk: The First Part (CD Single) Merge Records § *Banco De Gaia: Gamelah (Dub 3) (CD – Maya) Planet Dog § *Shu De: Unknown (CD - Voices From The Distant Steppes) Real World Records§ *Hoover: ‘Shut (LP - The Lurid Traversal Of Route 7) Dischord Records § File ;Name *a) Peel 1994-03-12a.mp3 *b) Peel 1994-03-12a.mp3 *c) Peel Show 1994-03-12 (incomplete) ;Length *a) 00:45:59 *b) 00.45:08 *c) 02:17:25 ;Other * (a) Sat 4.30-5.15pm, incl Kershaw's last track & 4.30pm news * (b) Sat 5.15-6pm * © Sat 6.00-6.45pm * Tapes (a) & (b) C90(?) recorded on Aiwa deck model forgotten / playback on TEAC W6000R with Dolby B & pitch control at +5% / Apple Mac Book / Audio Hijack Pro v2.8.3 / 320 kbps stereo mp3 CBR / EQ settings: 2 khz +4%, 4 khz + 5%, 8 khz +5%, 16 khz +3% * Tape © Sony FXI90 recorded on a forgotten model deck. Playback on a Yamaha KX-393 with Dolby B / NAD PP3 pre amp / HP Pavilion / Audacity. New segment combined with above recordings to form one continuous file by SIG. ;Available *a) http://www.megaupload.com/?d=831YYTO2 *b) http://www.megaupload.com/?d=KUCW2EIK *c) Mooo Server Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector